


Up Against a Door

by Impala_Chick



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Banter, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bratting, Canon Era, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, almost getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Web accidentally locks himself and Lieb in a cellar. Irritated sex ensues.
Relationships: Joseph Liebgott/Kenyon Webster
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	Up Against a Door

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the Loose Lips Sink Ships prompt meme.

Being locked in a cellar was not how he had planned on spending their first day in Berchtesgaden.

“Jesus Christ, Web. Are you sure the door is locked?” 

“Nope. I just pushed against it real hard for your enjoyment,” Webster deadpanned.

Joe ran a hand through his hair and bit back the vicious retort he was about to make. It wasn’t Webster’s fault that they were trapped in the cellar of some Nazi SS officer’s house. 

On second thought, Webster was the one who’d said, _there’s gotta be hooch down here_ and _c’mon, what is there to be scared of?_ And Webster was the last one through the door before it swung shut on them. 

Fuck it.

“If that Harvard education had actually supplied you with any sort of real world knowledge, we wouldn’t be in this fucking situation,” Joe lamented.

“You didn’t notice that this door locked from the outside either, Joe. So fuck you,” Webster said, sounding wounded.

They were standing on a small staircase with only a few steps that led down into a mostly empty space about the size of a small bedroom. The dirt floor gave the room a faintly musty smell that wasn’t exactly pleasant. And they’d already looked around for alcohol and found none. When they'd walked back up the steps, Webster discovered that they were trapped inside.

“Try smashing it again with your shoulder. I know that Harvard brain doesn’t come with a lot of muscle, so put some elbow grease into it,” Joe commanded.

Webster grunted in annoyance but tried again anyway. The door didn’t budge. 

“Why don’t you try, tough guy?” Webster’s breathing was labored as he tried to step down onto the step Joe was occupying.

“Fine,” Joe spat. He squeezed past Webster to occupy the landing. He could feel Webster’s breath, warm against the back of his neck. He centered himself for a moment and then charged forward with his shoulder down. 

When his body hit the door, he bounced backwards so suddenly that he nearly sent Webster tumbling down the stairs.

“Not so easy, is it?” Webster taunted in Joe’s ear.

Joe pressed his ass back against Webster in response, just to be a tease.

“Two can play this game.” Webster canted his hips a bit and leaned down to press his nose into Joe’s neck.

Joe ground down into Webster’s crotch until he felt the weight of Webster pressing against the seam of his trousers. “Eh, at least this is something to do.” 

Webster pulled Joe’s blouse out of his pants so he could put his hands on skin. Joe wiggled his ass a bit more until he had Webster backed up against the wall.

“Yeah, wouldn’t want to be bored while we wait to get - _shit_ \- rescued.” Webster’s voice faltered and his breathing sounded even more labored than before.

Webster was cracking under pressure already. Typical. 

Joe stepped down two steps, until his face was significantly closer to Webster’s crotch. He looked up through his lashes and tried out his most wicked smile. Webster tilted his hips in Joe’s direction and instantly went for the button of his own fly.

“Better make it quick, in case someone comes,” Webster hissed.

Joe snorted. “As if it ever takes that long, with you.”

Webster raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t stop unzipping his pants. “If I wasn’t about to get my dick sucked, I swear to God.”

“Oh wow, I’m really shaking in my boots now,” Joe teased. As soon as Webster’s fly was open, Joe reached in and helped himself.

Webster’s cock was thick and warm, but Joe’s fingers fit nicely around it. He only had to lean down a little to put the head of it in his mouth. Webster’s knees wobbled as Joe sucked and licked around the ridge. Joe pulled off to look up at him.

“Steady,” Joe ordered. And then he got his mouth around Webster again. He sucked Webster down until low moans bubbled up from Webster’s throat. After long enough passed to get Webster thoroughly aroused, Joe leaned away until Webster’s cock was resting against his bottom lip. He gripped the base with his hand and looked up. He was pleased, but not surprised, to see that Webster’s face was flushed. He was biting his bottom lip hard enough to leave marks. Joe’s gaze was drawn to the way his teeth looked, shiny white and pressing an indent into soft pink flesh.

“Damnit, Joe. Why’d ya stop?”

“No way are you finishing first. Then you’ll be too tired,” Joe said. He straightened and stepped all the way up onto the landing again. He pushed down his own trousers to present his ass to Webster, who was near enough for Joe to feel the coarse fabric of his trousers brush against Joe’s right thigh.

“Don’t we need something?” Webster asked, his voice feeble.

Joe reached around and grabbed Webster’s hand to bring it to his lips. Webster fixed him with a wide-eyed stare as Joe spit into his palm. Joe turned back around to face the door, confident that he was still loose enough from when they’d fucked that morning in an abandoned SS fuck’s bed.

He heard Webster suck in a sharp, shaky breath, probably because he was touching himself. Webster stepped up even closer to his back, until Joe felt the warmth of Webster's cock along his ass crack.

“Move your -” Webster started to say. But Joe was already bending down and tilting his hips. Webster pushed his fingers under Joe’s blouse and held him steady.

After that, it was considerably easier for Joe to get fucked.

“Yeah, c’mon Web. Don’t be a fuckin’ pussy. Fuckin’ rail me,” Joe crowed. Joe’s ass stretched to accommodate Webster’s girth and the feeling of being full satisfied him more than any hooch could of.

Webster didn’t say much. He usually didn’t when he was trying to concentrate on what he was doing. But Joe didn’t mind. He loved having a one-sided conversation, just because he knew it would get Webster riled up. His taunting never failed to get Webster to move faster and fuck him harder, until Joe felt a whore after a hard day’s work.

“Goddamn, that all you got? You locked us in this shitty fuckin’ room, you better make it worth it.”

It was working already. Joe could feel Webster’s nails digging into the skin at his hips because Webster was gripping him so hard. He had his palms pressed against the door frame, but they kept slipping and it was hard for him to keep himself upright with how hard Webster was fucking him.

“Fuck, you know how I like it. So give it to me,” Joe taunted. His voice sounded harsh and whiny, but he barely noticed. He squeezed his eyes shut and soaked in the little gasps and moans that were escaping Webster’s lips.

And then, once Joe’s legs were shaking from holding himself upright, Joe reached down to jerk himself off. 

“Fuck yeah,” Joe grunted as he clenched around Webster’s dick. He shot his load all over the door while feeling blissfully full and incredibly stretched.

He held himself upright long enough for Webster to finish. He could feel Webster’s cock convulse in his ass, but everything was just a touch fuzzy around the edges after his orgasm.

He pulled his pants up as he sank to the ground with a satisfied grunt. He turned his head to see Webster sitting on the first step. A curly lock of hair was stuck to his forehead and a soft smile curled his lips.

“That’ll do, Web,” Joe said. He reached over and patted Webster’s knee. If Webster wanted more comfort than that from him, he was going to have to ask for it.

“Liebgott? Webster?” From somewhere on the other side of the door, a deep voice called for them. It sounded like Lipton.

“Shit, shit.” Webster quickly tucked himself back into his pants.

Joe snickered. “In here!” 

“That’s what I call timing,” Joe said with a triumphant grin. Webster just rolled his eyes. Then they both clamored to their feet, looking no worse for wear.

The door, on the other hand, was a different story.


End file.
